Retarded in Love
by black-like-my-coffee
Summary: Frerard...One shot


Gerard, Frank realized, has a very feminine walk. He carefully observed the swing of Gerard's hips, and the graceful movement of his arms. However, Gerard was getting farther and farther away from him, leaving Frank confused. Was he walking really slowly? Was Gerard really walking that fast?

"Frank?" He jerked his head up at the sound of Gerard's voice." Why did you stop walking?" Gerard had a weird look on his face. "Oh sorry. I was, uh…Tying my shoe. "Both boys looked down at Frank's slip-on Vans. "Well, I mean I was, until I realized there were no laces."

"Um…okay." The boys continued in silence, reaching Franks home. Frank eased his keys out of his tight pockets, fumbling with the door until it swung open. He walked inside, dropping his backpack and hoodie on the floor. Gerard followed suit, keeping his hoodie.

"You want some ice cream?" Frank called from the kitchen, clearing his throat nervously afterwards.

"Uh, sure. Yeah that would be great." Gerard dropped down onto the overstuffed peach chair. Moments later Frank walked in holding ice cream and . He seated himself on the foot rest for the peach chair, handing Gerard a soda. Frank pulled his feet up so he was sitting cross-legged, then cracked open his can.

"Hey, Frank?" Frank glanced up, his eyes catching on Gerard's golden-green ones. He blocked out all surrounding sound, except for the beating up his heart. His stomach made a squishy sound and he threw up a little in his mouth. His eyes widened as the tingling sensation on the back of his throat intensified and he coughed, spewing bile and chunks of food onto Gerard's face. Gerard blinked his eyes before his face twisted.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, Gee!" He jerked to a kneeling position, dumping his bowl of ice cream face-down in Gerard's lap. "Shit!" He leaned forward to move the bowl at the exact same time Gerard's did, causing Frank to head butt Gerard in the face. Gerard jerked to a standing, holding a hand to his face. Blood dribbled out from under his hand. He turned and ran to the bathroom. "Fuck! "Frank kicked the bowl and it skidded across the floor. Water could be heard from the bathroom. "Frank?" Gerard called his voice nasally. Frank scurried to the bathroom." Yeah?"

"Can you get me some, like, pants and a shirt?" Gerard called through the door.

"Totally. Just, like hold on." Frank hurried upstairs, diving into his closet before stopping. He was gonna do it. He collapsed on his bed. Was he really gonna do it? He sat upright. Yes, he fucking was. He fell back against the bed. Oh god, he couldn't. Yes, he goddamn motherfucking could. He stood heading for the door, then doubling back and grabbing a pair of his black lounge pants and a red and white striped wife beater. He launched himself down the stairs, teetering to a halt before the bathroom door. He knocked meekly. The door opened to reveal Gerard, his black hair disheveled (Gerard had a habit of running his fingers through his hair when he was stressed) and clad only in green boxers, wads of blood-stained toilet paper shoved in each nostril. Frank dropped the clothes and lunged at Gerard, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his face against Gerard's. It was sloppy, and slobber dribbled down Franks chin. One of Gerard's tissue wads fell out on to Frank's upper lip before landing on the floor, leaving a red smear on his face. Frank deepened the kiss, and Gerard stumbled backwards into the shower door. It swung open and Gerard fell, Frank landing unceremoniously in his lap. Gerard's lips trailed down Franks face to his neck and Frank bucked his hips, causing his ass to rub against Gerard's crotch. "Do that again." Gerard croaked out, the tendons in his neck straining. Frank began sliding back and forth on Gerard's lap, breathing mangled sighs with each movement. Gerard moaned at the sensation of Franks hard cock pressed against his stomach, his hand slipping from around Franks back to unbuttoning his zipper and sliding down his fly. He pulled Franks hard-on from his jeans (Underwear? Ha! Frank doesn't wear _underwear_) and rubbed it in time to the waves of pleasure rocking through him. Franks hands rubbed at Gerard's face his fingers dipping into his mouth and behind his ear and tracing his hairline. Franks grinded harder against Gerard as his orgasm approached. He rocked back and forth mindlessly, his hands rubbing Gerard hungrily, his mouth screaming a continuous mantra consisting of "_**Fuck, yeah!**_ " 's, "_**Harder!**_ " 's, and "_**Oh God, baby! Right there! " '**_s. Gerard stared up at the boy squirming on his lap, sweat-soaked hair flopping with each plunge and whispered, "I'm about to cum."

Frank nodded, his eyes closed, sucking wildly at his lip ring. With a final thrust from Frank, Gerard ejaculated in four thick ropes, leaving a warm wet spot on the front of his boxers. Frank took one look at Gerard, with his mouth half-closed, eyes wide open, hunched forward as shudders of pleasure shook through him, and came all over Gerard's stomach and chest. Frank collapsed against Gerard, his head resting weakly against Gerard's collarbone.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" He whispered.

"Yeah." Gerard responded." It was fucking great."


End file.
